


A Trifling Thing

by misbegotten



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Drabble, Fandom Stocking 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:00:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9264872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: Punch.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arysteia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arysteia/gifts).



Holmes punches through his defenses. 

(Much later, Watson will punch him. Tis a trifling thing.)

Taste, touch, burning flesh and heated words. Undressing him before the fire, tossing his (Watson's) waistcoat aside, tossing his (Watson's again) waistcoat aside, reveling in wiry strength, in the soldier beneath the doctor's guise.

"Holmes," Watson pants. "You have undone me." Holmes stops his mouth with another kiss. There are more important things to concentrate upon than pretty words (the quivering wreck that is _here_ ).

This is more than Holmes could have hoped for. A part of Watson will be forever his. (The best part.)


End file.
